With the increased miniaturization of circuits and the dimensions of their constituent structures (e.g., transistors), reliability problems may become more prevalent particularly for circuits exposed to extreme environmental conditions (e.g., performance, temperature, etc.). As such, it behooves system designers to include embedded functions that detect the presence of a reliability issue before a catastrophic failure event occurs.